Eddie
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Eddie's life. AU and OCC. My cousin helped me write and it's the sequel to Nina.
1. Chapter 1

-Eddison Sweet-

Patricia means the world to me. So I can't believe she had a baby by someone else. I mean I'm taking care of it like it's mine, just there's a feeling that someone took advantage of her. I still love Patricia and will always, but seeing the baby makes me angry at the father. I know it's not Melanie's fault or Patricia's just that pussy. He just walked out on her like that. Makes me mad, but makes me want to be more faithful to Patricia.

Melanie is the cutest baby I've ever seen, maybe because she looks alot like her mother. Patricia is enjoying Melanie alot. She thought I was going to be mad at her for getting pregnant. I was mad, but got over it. Instead of critisizing her and leaving I could help her and maybe one day we'll have our own bundle of joy. But Melanie's great.

"Who's the best daughter ever?" I asked. Melanie was kicking her chubby little legs. "Melanie is!"

"Da-da" she muttered looking up at me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She accepts me as her dad but it isn't like she knows any different.

"Melanie, are you hungry?" Patricia called. Melanie started kicking her legs faster and making noises.

"Ya." she said. She talks well. She just turned one years old. I sat her down and she toddled to the kitchen.

Melanie is gorgeous. Silky black hair, eletric blue eyes and golden skin tone made her melt my heart. I love Melanie, even if she isn't technacally mine. She kicked off her socks and laughed at herself. I laughed too. Patricia came over and lifted her into the high chair. She ressited to go in but finally sat down. Yacker fed her pears and applesauce and she giggled as the yellow spoon went to and from her mouth. She grinned her mother and seemed not to have a care in world.

Melanie started banging her hands and tossed the bowl on the floor. I laughed while Patrica glared.

"Bad girl, Melanie." she said. Melanie pouted. The pouting turned into tears.

"She's just a kid, Patricia." I said picking Melanie up. She cried into me. Patricia just walked away. I sighed and bounced Melanie around. One thing about having Melanie is Patricia and I have different parenting styles. I like to spoil Melanie while Patricia is a little tougher about it. I don't know why she's so against it. She is spoiled.

"Melanie, it's ok baby. Stop crying." I begged.

"Da-da." she cried. I rubbed her back.

"I'll get you a toy. Whatever you want." I promised. She got a little quieter. I sat her down for a second. She reached her arms up for me. I put her in her coat and boots then put on my own jacket.

I took her my Chrysler and sat her in her car seat. I turned on the DVD player and put on some little kids show. Her crying just turned to whipering. I drove to some toy store she likes. I took her out of the car and inside. I sat her down on the ground but kept hold of her hand.

Melanie dragged me to dolls. She has an obsession with dolls. I don't understand.

"Another doll?" I asked. She reached for it. I took it to the checkout and paid for it. Melanie held the doll close.

We went back home and it was kinda dark outside. Patricia was waiting in the foyer. She looked angry. Melanie showed her the doll she got.

"Come on Melanie bed time." Patricia said picking her up. I kissed Melanie's forehead and she waved. Patricia took her to the nursery and I went to our bedroom. It's techially mine but we live together now. In my dad's house. Don't judge were still teens. Patricia came in.

"You bought her another toy? You're spoiling her Eddison! She's not turning into a spoiled brat!" She snapped at me.

"I'm simply caring for her. If you don't like the way I parent go find Melanie's real dad. Oh wait, he doesn't give a hot fuck about you or Melanie! I just want her to be happy and live her life with me supporting her. It's okay Patricia." I am mad on how she just worries so much about my parenting but forgets it's not my child.

"I'm sorry for snapping I just can't contain my anger against Jonas." She told the story about how Jonas left her with a child. I rubbed her side.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too." I am sorry but can't handle her fits of rage. I kissed her forehead which made her stare into my eyes. I kissed her lips this time.

I can't stay mad at her.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up alone the next morning. Damn did she leave? I got out of bed and went to Melanie's nursery. She's asleep. I looked around the house until I heard a voice. Patricia.

"I don't know mom. We just fight alot." she said. I peered in. She was on the phone.

"He just spoils her alot. This is her third doll in a week." she continued. I rolled my eyes. She's overreacting. I went away from the room and back to Melanie's nursery. She was sitting up in her crib. I picked her up.

"Melanie," I cooed. She looked up at me expectingly.

"Hey" I continued. She giggled. I started bouncing her up a down. She kicked her fat little legs as I held her up.

"Eddie!" Patricia's voice broke out. I turned. She looks angry.

"What?" I asked putting Melanie on my hip.

"You know I hate when you put her in the air!"

"I was having a little fun with her."

"She could have gotten hurt." She grabbed Melanie from me.

"Do you not trust me?" Patricia shook her head and left the room. I kicked the wall in Melanie's room. I'm not in the mood for this today. Maybe I can have a day away.

After I got ready I left the house and went to Alfie's. No one's ever at his house. Well Amber was. I sat on the couch. Amber sat in Alfie's lap.

"What's wrong?" Alfie asked.

"Patricia." I said simply.

"She hating your parenting skills again?" Amber asked.

"Yea."

"That's why I don't have kids." Alfie said.

"You don't have kids because if you ever got Amber pregnant Nina would kill you."

"Yeah." Amber giggled and kissed Alfie. I wish Patricia and I were like that.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. We just sat around, ate and talked. At around nine o'clock I decided to come back home. I know I have shit waiting behind that door. I went inside. Patricia was standing there with her arms crossed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Nothing what's wrong with you?" I asked. I shouldn't have said that.

"You're the one who leaves all day! Melanie was calling for you!"

"You don't like how I treat her." Patricia slapped me. It took all in me not to slap her back. She stormed off. I'm just done with this. I guess I'm on the couch tonight. I threw my jacket on the rack and took off my shirt. I sat on the couch. Ugh. Why do I let her win? I dozed off for what only felt like five minutes. I was shaken awake. Patricia was crying above me and shaking me. I sat up looked at her.

"Yacker, what's wrong?" I asked rubbing her shoulder. She cried harder. I rubbed her back.

"M-Melanie is missing." she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean missing?" I asked. I'm afraid for Melanie.

"She isn't in her crib, the window is smashed and someone left a note saying they had her." Patricia choked up. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Let's call the police."

"They said not to and I don't want her hurt."

"Okay but we gotta do something." Patricia buried her face in her hands and broke down. I hugged her close to me.

"Patricia," I said softly.

"What?" she asked into my chest.

"Calm down, it's all going to be okay."

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten pregnant. I'm just confused. Why would they take Melanie?"

"I don't have the answers. But we're not going to fight while Melanie's still missing." I tried to get her relax but her mind was drifting into the worst. We went and sat down on our bed and thought.

"The note said she was safe." I tried.

"Why the hell would you believe what a kidnapper says? She could be tied up somewhere and be starving to death and we can't come to her rescue!" She freaked out. I rocked her like I did little Melanie. She drifted to sleep her tears still streaming down her face. I wiped them away. I hate to see her sad. She is so tough on the exterior, but you know something was wrong when Yacker starts to cry. I rubbed her. I know Melanie is going to be okay. Something in my heart told me this was a test and I am going to pass it.

"Yackers we got this."


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up in my arms and I could tell she feels protected. We slept in our clothes last night. We we're just overwhelmed so it really didn't matter. Her face was still flustered. She lay on my chest.

"I love you Eddie." She said looking into my eyes scared looking. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"I never wanted to fight in the first place. And yes I love you." I replied. Her face showed relief and loving. I stared at my baby Yacker. She laid there almost in shock. But looking stronger than last night. She knew I was going to protect her no matter what.

"I think I'm okay Doofus." She said. She smiled I knew she was feeling better. We fooled around trying to make her feel better and relax. You do not know how many pillows I got hit with in 20 minutes. She giggle and eased up. I could tell she was still stressed but easier.

"Should I call my mother?" She asked.

"Yes she'll be mad if you don't." I reasoned. She nodded.

"I just don't know how to say it so she won't be upset."

"I'll tell her."

"Thank you babe." I dialed the number and she picked up. I explained it all to her and she seemed pretty relaxed. She said come over and we'd talk about it and get everything okay. I agreeded and hung up. When I went back Patricia was quietly sobbing holding Melanie's baby blanket. I sighed and sat next to her. I rubbed her back.

"Trixie, were going to your parents house ok?" I said.

"Their going to be so dissapointed in me, I lost their only grandchild! She just dissapeared!" she cried. It was really loud. Kind of like a scream.

"Patricia, I need you to relax and just calm down."

"O-ok." she said.

I got Patricia out of bed. We both look like crap but it doesn't really matter. I sat her in the car. She burst into tears at the site of Melanie's car seat. She crawled in the back seat next to it. She took the little blanket, sippy cup and one of her dolls holding them close. I looked in the mirror of the car. I swear I saw a flash of just Melanie sitting there. I'm just used to her being there. I can basically hear sweet voice giggling. A single tear slipped down my face. I ignored it and then drove to Patricia's parents house. I opened the door for Patricia. She just sat there.

"Come on, Trixie. Let's go talk to your parents." I said. She looked up at me.

"I'm scared. What if they hate me for this?" She asked looking very sad.

"They love you no matter what." I said picking her up. I carried her to the front door and knocked on the door. Patricia's mom opened. She ushered us in. I sat Patricia down. She guided us to the living room. Patricia dad was there. Patricia had her head hung in shame.

"What's wrong?" Patricia's dad asked.

"Melanie," Patricia murmered.

"What?"

"Melanie got kidnapped." I said

"Oh no." Mr. Williamson gasped. Mrs. Williamson turned a shade of purple. She looked sick. She wrung her hands and look nervous. Patricia began to sweat. They were okay with it.

"Well do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"She was kidnapped. There was a note, they said she was okay as long as we didn't call the police. We're not going to." I chimed in. Everyone seemed to be tense except Mrs. Williamson. She seemed really relaxed. We sat there discussing it then the Williamsons chef brought in dinner. We sat there in silience eating duck and pasta. I feel awkward like someone is hiding something.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia and I went home really late. I really want to call the police. I care about Melanie way too much though. Who would even take her? And why? She's an innocent little girl. I don't know what purpose they would have with her? I'm thinking they would have put up a ransom by now. I mean Patricia and I would and could agree if they wanted one. There really isn't anything else I can think about. It's not like she could pull a Nina and dissapear. Patricia was curled up on the bed. I decided to leave her alone and went to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. After about seven minutes in the shower the door opened. Patricia.

"What's wrong Yacker?" I asked shutting off the water. She held up a pair of my boxers.

"Don't leave these on the ground. It's gross." she said throwing them at me. I caught them and rolled my eyes.

"Patricia, you're overreacting. It's not like you haven't seen them before."

"Stop leaving your shit everywhere!" She threw a shirt at me. I tossed it on the ground. Patricia huffed and stormed out. God damn.

I finished my shower uninterrupted and got changed into boxers. Patricia probably is pissed so I think I'm stuck on the couch. I passed our bedroom. Actually it's my bedroom. She just dumped her shit in there. Why is she in my bedroom? I didn't give her permission. She should be on the couch. I went for the door and saw it was locked. I banged on it. She peeked her head out.

"What?" she asked.

"Let me in." I demanded.

"First, you don't tell me what to do and second you are supposed to be nice to me!" With that I got a door slammed in my face. I kicked the wall and went to the couch in the living room. She doesn't even want me in any other place than the couch. I laid down and turned on the TV. Everything just kind of blurred my mind mostly went to my fights with Patricia. I have no idea how much of this I can take.

The next morning I woke up on the floor. I rolled off the couch. My back hurts. It's hot in here. I went outside. Freezing. I was about to go back in when I felt something at my feet. A package. I ripped it open and went inside. I pulled out what was inside. Pictures and a note.

Melanie. It was pictures of her I know Patricia, Me or any of our friends took. She looked perfectly ok. One was of her simply beaming it looked like she was laughing. I turned the picture around. A note.

_You call the police and this changes._

Oh god. Another was of her crawling. She didn't look terrified or scared or anything. Just like her happy self. That background does shit for me. I looked at the note.

_The baby is fine. Don't jeoperdize her life. You get her back when you deserve her back._

Derseve her back? What do they mean? What do they want? They still haven't said what they wanted with her. I mean what could they do with a baby? It doesn't even make sense. They haven't even asked for anything. I'm just lost.


	6. Chapter 6

I went up to my bedroom. I knocked on the door. Patricia opened up. She had her arms crossed. I handed her the package. She looked through everything. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why are they doing this to us?" she cried going to my chest.

"I don't know. Let's go out looking for a place they would keep her." I suggested rubbing her back.

"Ok."

We went and got changed into actual clothes. It's fucking winter. A few weeks to Christmas actually. Patricia was ready to go before me. I found her in the kitchen. My chef gave her coffee. She saw me and came over. She handed me the pictures back from earlier. I stuffed the pictures into my jacket. We got into my car. Melanie seemed safe so we know she isn't in a ditch on the side of the road somewhere. I have a feeling that the kidnappers have been watching us closely to we were doing something wrong.

On the way home after we had no luck, we saw Joy on the side of the road with Mick. Maybe them? If this is their idea of a practical joke. But whatever it is worth a shot. I stopped the car and walked over to Joy and Mick.

"What do you want?" Joy asked.

"Melanie back." I said.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked.

"We know you have her." I continued.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. We do have her. Give us the money and you'll get her back." Joy reasoned.

"How much Joy?"

"Eh. Er 500 pounds."

"Ugh here. Now where the hell is she?" I asked getting annoyed.

"How the fuck would we know?" Mick said and they scampered away with my money. If my mind hadn't drifted back to Melanie. I got back in the warm car. Patricia asked what was going on. I just said Joy/Mick drama. She nodded. We drove home and laid on the couch. Me and Patricia hadn't fought in almost a day. We drifted to sleep. I care about Patricia. We really need to stop fighting.


	7. Chapter 7

Dad called me this morning. He was pissed off about the whole Joy taking 500 pounds and not caring.

"What the hell were you thinking Eddison?"

"I thought that Melanie was more important than money. She's irreplacable in my eyes dad." I argued.

"She's not your baby!" He scolded me. The rage has been building up inside of me and I am willing to fight over Melanie.

"Just because she's not biologically mine doesn't mean I'm not going to care for her like she's my own. She's my daughter and I'm going to keep looking for her and I'm willing to do anything for her." I can't contain that anymore.

"Fine. Waste anymore of my money and you're dead." My father is ignorant.

"Goodbye." I scoffed. A complete waste of time. I dialed my mother. Like this was go any better.

"What do you want?" She said. I heard a strange mans voice in the background. Probably my new step dad. He was calling her 'baby come back to bed'.

"Uh mom."

"What I'm too busy for your shit."

"Melanie's missing."

"Who?"

"Your grandchild Mom."

"No she isn't. That's the bitch's baby not yours. What about her?"

"She's missing."

"And?"

"Nevermind mom. You're obviously not caring a bit for me or my child."

"It isn't your child so it isn't my grandchild. So technically it's some random baby found on the side of the road."

"Well I'm her adopted father Mom. Well bye." She hung up before I could finish. She's married pretty much all of England that has money. Right now it's some guy who owns chain stores. I think she's in Coasta Rica right now. She's been married like eight times. I've hated them all. I've had a lot of step-siblings.

My dad really isn't any better. He's had like five wives. One tried to like kill me so I would be out of the will. She hired hit men to go after me. She's out of the will for sure. I've only liked Nina's mom. Nina was a good sister. Unlike all the other brats. God if I had to hear one more time about how my dad had gotten the wrong color purse then I will scream. He's taking a break from all the wives. He really is never ever home. Always busy. Doesn't really bother me though. It's just my life.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after the whole talk with my parents I went to find Patricia because she wasn't in bed. I looked in the nursery she was on the phone.

"Mom, we just fight about everything dumb and I feel like he's hiding something from me. He was talking on the phone for like an hour yesturday." She said. Like she doesn't do that.

"Hey, Patricia." I said coming in. She quickly hung up.

"Hey. Mom wants us over." she said.

"Cool I'll go change." I said leaving. I heard her exhale in relief. I put on regular clothes then met Patricia at the door. We got in my car and I drove to her parents house. Patricia had been looking older. Probably because of stress. I pulled in the driveway.

Patricia and I went inside. Mrs. Willamson looked kind of nervous. Patricia hugged her mom. Mrs. Willamson led us to the living room. We all sat. Patricia whimpered at the sight of a picture of Melanie. I rubbed her back.

"You miss her?" Mrs. Williamson asked.

"Yea." I said while Patricia nodded.

"When you get her back will you spoil her?" She asked.

"I would but Patricia doesn't like me doing that."

"I just don't want to be raising a brat." Patricia snapped.

"All I want to give her is some attention." I said simply.

"No, attention is one thing and spoiling her is another."

"You were spoiled, Patricia." Mrs. Williamson said. I looked at Patricia.

"Was she?" I asked.

"No I wasn't." Patricia insisted.

"Your mom says otherwise."

"Stop ganging up on me."

"I'm not I'm just stating facts,"

"No, your being a dickhead. And I'm not taking this." Patricia said storming out and going outside. Mrs. Williamson didn't look very impressed. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Well, that went well." I said sarcastically. Mrs. Willamson shook her head and said nothing.

"I'll go comfort her." She lightened her grimace. I went outside. Patricia seems upset. I rubbed her shoulders. She tried to ignore me but I know she feels my hand and I know she knows I am sorry. I hate our fights. It's always over something stupid. But Yacker is Yacker so we never know exactly what's going to happen.

"Eddie."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me we won't fight again."

"As long as you're still my Yacker, I don't care how much we fight." She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Patricia and I decided to visit Nina and Fabian. I rang the doorbell. Nina opened. Toby toddled behind her. He tripped. Nina giggled then picked him up. Patricia got kind of teary eyed. I held her close. Nina moved so we could come in. She sat Toby down and he wandered off. We went to the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" Nina asked.

"Yea, I guess." Patricia said. I rubbed her back and Nina looked symphatic.

"They would have hurt her by now if they wanted too." Nina said. Patricia nodded. Toby came back. He had a blanket over his head. He almost ran into the counter.

"Mommy!" he said with his slight british accent. Patricia smiled and took it off.

"Thank you Aunt Twicia." Toby said rubbing against her leg. Patricia picked him up and held him close. Toby didn't mind being smothered.

"Aunt Twicia I can't breathe!" Spoke to soon. Patricia laughed and sat him down. Toby ran away.

"Stop running you'll trip!" Nina yelled. Toby ignored it.

The rest of the time we just talked trying not to talk about Melanie. I told them how Joy and Mick conned me. Those bastrads. And how my parents were being dicks but we all knew that. Eventually we left and went home. There was a package on the doorstep. Patricia and I went inside and I opened it up.

A few pictures of my Melanie. My precious Melanie. It was of her. She didn't look the same as the last. She had tears down her face and looked kind of dirty. The note said. I am not impressed.

Patricia burst into huge tears. She ran off. Straight outside. I ditched the pictures and ran after her. I didn't see her. I seriously have to track her down. I got in my car and started driving around the neighbourhood. I finally found her shivering and walking. I rolled down my window.

"You want a ride?" I asked. She nodded and crawled into the backseat.

"Please never run off like that again." I said as she buckled up.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's ok I just don't want you to be missing too. I worry unlike Jonas." I started driving back home.

"About Jonas I told him Melanie is missing." I stopped the car and turned to her.

"What?"

"He needs to know."

"No he doesn't."

"Eddie, it's just-"

"No, Patricia don't try and make him wanna be in her life because you know damn well he doesn't care."

"I-I know."

"Just making sure." I said starting up the car again. Sometimes she just frustrates me.


	10. Chapter 10

Patricia decided she wanted to go to her moms house to talk more. Her mom agreed. I feel like were there all the time. I used the key I have. The butler directed Patricia and I to the living room. Mr and Mrs. Williamson were there.

"Any Melanie?" Mr. Williamson asked.

"No, daddy." Patricia said.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Williamson said.

"You wanna come looking for her with us?" I asked. Mrs. Williamson wrung her hands.

"I don't know. Where do we look?" she asked.

"Just around."

We all went outside and got in my car. We looked in all places where kidnappers would go. Nothing but dust. Patricia looked on the brink of tears again.

"Patricia, I hate saying this but you might want to give up." Mrs. Williamson said. Patricia looked at her.

"What?" she croaked.

"She could be lost. But you still have Eddie." Mrs. Williamson said. Patricia hugged me. I am shocked. I held her close to me and kissed her hair.

"I love you Eddie. No more fighting." she said.

"No more fighting ever again." I agreed.

"Good." I bent down and kissed her forehead. She moved up and kissed my lips. It was soft. I smiled when we pulled away.

We took Patricia's parents back home and went back to my house. We got to the bedroom and she wrapped her legs around my torso.

"What's with this?" I asked.

"A treat." she said. I smirked and we had a snogging fest. Also with other things. At the end of the night I held Patricia close to my chest. Her hair was tossled around. Mine was too. We haven't fooled around in a really really long time. We still have that fire though.


	11. Chapter 11

**LAST CHAPTER! SAD! HOPE U LIKE!**

* * *

I was awoken by crying? I rubbed my eyes sleepily and got up. I let Patricia sleep and followed the crying. The nursery? I opened the door. Melanie was sitting up in her crib crying. Oh my god! Melanie! I picked her up and spun her around.

"PATRICIA!" I called happily. Melanie giggled.

"Hello my baby girl." I said then kissed her forehead. She laughed more. Patricia stumbled in. She looked at Melanie closely as if a mirage.

"Muma," Melanie said. Patricia smiled wide and held her close.

"My baby. Your back. I was so worried. If someone ever takes you please yell or scream please for mommy!" Patricia begged. She bounced her around and hugged her more. I guess the kidnappers had a change of heart. I looked in the crib. A note. My eyes widened. I gave it to Patricia. She handed me Melanie.

"My mom took her because we fought too much?" she questioned. I shrugged. Her mom is right though. Patricia grabbed her phone and started angry dialing the numbers.

"Is this how you better our relationship? By taking our only daughter!" Patricia snapped.

"Melanie's fine and so is you and Eddie's relationship. Sure it was a pretty bad stunt but no ones hurt." Her mother consoled through the phone. I kind of agreed with her. Me and Patricia are better than ever and I'm glad she did though. Mrs. Williamson was clever. They talked more then hung up. Patricia seemed mad but relaxed since Melanie was back in her care.

"Yacker, just be glad we're alright." I said. She relaxed. We all collapsed on our bed laughing. Even though we had to go through hell and back we are still happy. Patricia didn't care about me spoiling Melanie anymore. She was just glad she's okay.

"Melanie-e-e-e!" I sang. "Who's the prettiest girl in the world?"

"Da-Da"


End file.
